


Point of View

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Human rituals are stupid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=libco).



“Human rituals are stupid,” Anya muttered as she slammed the cash drawer closed. Then she looked up, smiled, and said, “I mean, thank you for your business and please do come back and buy something full …”

“Do come again,” Rupert cut in over her. Once the customer had left, he added, “I thought we’d been over this, Anya.”

“The purpose to having a sale is to get the customers in so they’ll buy other things that aren’t on sale,” she said. Waving a hand at the shelves and customers, she continued, “They’re only buying the things that are on sale.”

“Which is what happens after the holidays,” Rupert agreed. “And yes, we do hope they’ll come back to purchase things at full retail value the next time, but it hardly does to tell them so.”

“I doubt they’ll get the idea all on their own. Seems they could use a little … help.” She pouted. “Like I said, this whole post-holiday sale thing is a stupid human ritual.”

“Perhaps it would help if you focused on the plans we have for this evening?” he tried.

Anya brightened. “That’s right. We’re going to go listen to that lame excuse for a band, have dinner, and then go home and have lots of …”

“Would you like anything else with your candles?” Rupert asked in a strained voice.

Anya grinned. It was always fun making him turn that shade of pink. And he was right. Plotting what she was going to do to him later _did_ significantly improve her mood.


End file.
